dramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of the Blue Sea
The Legend of the Blue Sea is a 2016/2017 Korean drama about two lovers that have to find each other again after reincarnating. Synopsis How can a mermaid from the Joseon era survive in modern society? Shim Cheong (Jun Ji Hyun) is a mermaid who follows her one true love, a nobleman's son named Kim Moon from the Joseon Dynasty, to modern-day Seoul. Moon's modern doppelgänger is Heo Joon Jae (Lee Min Ho), a highly skilled scam artist who first becomes interested in Shim Cheong because of a jade bracelet worth $6 million that Shim Cheong wears. With nowhere to go, Shim Cheong is taken in by Joon Jae, who also finds his con partners, Jo Nam Doo (Lee Hee Joon) and Tae Oh (Shin Won Ho), hiding out in his home from a vengeful past victim of their scams. Shim Cheong discovers a rival for Joon Jae's heart in Cha Shi Ah (Shin Hye Sun), a researcher at KAIST who deals with ancient artifacts. When a dangerous killer named Ma Dae Young (Sung Dong Il) sent by Joon Jae's stepmother who wants to make her own son the heir to Joon Jae's fortunes, can Shim Cheong survive her strange new environment while also helping Joon Jae avoid the dangers that await him?https://www.viki.com/tv/32240c-the-legend-of-the-blue-sea Cast Main Characters= *Lee Min Ho as Heo Joon Jae / Kim Dam Ryung (Past) **Park Jin Young as Young Heo Joon Jae **Jeon Jin Seo as Child Heo Joon Jae *Jun Ji Hyun as Shim Chung / Seo Hwa (Past) **Shin Eun Soo as Young Se Hwa / Shim Chung **Kal So Won as Child Shim Chung |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Hee Joon as Jo Nam Doo *Shin Won Ho as Tae Oh *Shin Hye Sun as Cha Shi Ah *Moon So Ri as Ahn Jin Joo *Lee Ji Hoon as Heo Chi Hyun *Park Hae Soo as Hong Dong Pyo *Hwang Shin Hye as Kang Seo Hee **Kim Ji An as Young Kang Seo Hee *Sung Dong Il as Ma Dae Yeong / Mister Yang *Na Young Hee as Mo Yoo Ran **Shim Yi Young as Young Moo Yoo Ran *Hong Jin Kyung as a homeless woman and Chung's friend *Choi Jung Woo as Heo Gil Joong **Jung Moon Sung as Young Heo Gil Joong *Shin Rin Ah as Seo Yoon Ah *Oh Yeon Ah as Mr. Yang's fiance *Lee Jae Won as Cha Dong Shik, Jin Joo's husband *Lee Ho Jae as Psychologist Jin Kyung-Won / Fortune Teller (Past) *Kim Jae Il as Yoo Shi Joon, a prosecutor *Sung Chang Hoon as Yang's man |-| Guest Roles= *Krystal as Min Ji, a flight attendant *Cha Tae Hyun as a con man *Seo Dong Won as an aquarium manager (Ep.3-4) *Choi Kwon as Young Gil Joon's secretary *Park Jin Joo as a nurse (Ep.6) *Jo Jung Suk as Yoo Jong Hoon, a merman (Ep.7-8) *Kim Kang Hyun as a police officer (Ep.5) *Jung Yoo Mi as Kim Hee Jin (Ep.8) *Kim Sun Young as a woman at the sauna *Im Won Hee as a doctor (Ep.19) *Kim Seul Gi as a mermaid (Ep.20) *Lee Yu Jin as woman *Gu Da Song as a curious student *Kim Oh Bok as an ER Doctor *Lee Soo Ryun as personal shopper *Kim Hye Yoon as a student *Kim Sung Ryung (Ep.1-3) *Go Kyu Pil (Ep.9) *Ahn Jae Hong *In Sung Ho *Gi Yeon Ho *Carson Allen Soundtrack Main Article: The Legend of the Blue Sea OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/the-legend-of-the-blue-sea/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Jealousy Incarnate" and was followed by "Saimdang, Light's Diary" January 26, 2017. *The screenplay is based on a mermaid story from the story collection "Eou yadam" by Joseon scholar Yu Mong-In. The story revolves around county magistrate Kim Dam-Ryung who released mermaids into the ocean. The mermaids were later caught by fisherman. *This series was the last acting role for actor Lee Min-Ho before entering compulsory military service for approximately 2 years. The drama was also the first acting role for actress Gianna Jun after she gave birth to her first child. *Filming began August 19, 2016 at Goesan, North Chungcheong Province, South Korea. **Filming later moved to the Island of Palau in late August 2016 and it also took place in Spain in September 2016. *First script reading took place on October 8, 2016 in Sangam, Seoul, South Korea. The first script reading lasted for 3 hours and covered the first 4 episodes. *Episode 14 was originally scheduled to air on Thursday, December 29, 2016, but was moved to Wednesday, January 4, 2017. An abridged edition of "The Legend of the Blue Sea" (showing Ep.1-Ep.13) aired on Thursday, December 29, 2016, instead. Gallery The Legend of the Blue Sea.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:The Legend of the Blue Sea